


【索路】100%发酵醋

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000
Summary: 时间线&私设：Z剧场版；已经是恋人了的船长和剑士>被娜美吩咐不可过于张扬的待命组，剑士厨子骨头和船长四人于是来到了高级温泉旅馆悠闲度假……这样的故事。>日常宠船长and吃醋老梗，后半段有车，吃素或不喜的小伙伴请注意。





	【索路】100%发酵醋

30%

被NEO海军海扁一番后，草帽一伙被迫停在附近的岛上修船，船匠为了完成修理工作只身一人留在了岛上，其余人则到隔壁的火山温泉度假岛获取Z的情报。一登陆后，娜美、罗宾和乌索普等人一头钻入了各自的任务，当然船长也被分配了任务——安静待着。和船长随行的还有厨子、剑士和一把骨头。

“这个组合真是稀奇呢，哟吼吼吼。”  
“我和娜美桑爱的温泉之旅就这样被几个臭男人破坏了……”  
“你可以和布鲁克去度假啊。”索隆边抠耳边说道，把他们支开只剩下路飞和自己那就更完美了，真正意义上的度假。  
“嘿，别以为我不知道你打什么主意，总之娜美桑让我好好盯着你们，你们就不要给我搞……”

话还没说完街的另一头就沸起了一阵嘈杂，在山治还来不及转过头确认同行人员时，塞了满口章鱼烧的船长已经兴奋地往索隆等人冲去，后面还追着一个看起来很像小八的店长，手里还拿着来不及放下的油刷，“给我站住！还钱啊！”

“那家伙……”山治气得眉都卷了几圈，好不容易从牙缝里挤出几句话却又叹了口气认命。算了，早该习惯的。

当然章鱼烧的钱是付了，山治付的。看着满嘴酱料傻里傻气和他道谢的船长，他颇为无奈地把到口的唠叨一并吞回到肚里，还抽出手帕把那惹眼的黑酱汁和海苔擦拭干净。路飞开心的笑了，笑山治这样做手帕都黑了，用手擦的话就不用洗手帕了。

站在不远处的剑士一清二楚完全目睹了一遍，不知道为什么那一瞬间仿佛有一缕阳光在为他们打光一样，把这一切的动作照得多么美好有爱，多么诗情画意。他咂了咂嘴有些烦躁地搔头。

“喂该走了吧！？”刚刚闹了这么一出，现在整条街的视线都在他们身上，虽然他是这么想的，但让他下意识脱口催人的理由却不是因为这个。

“噢！要去哪里玩！？”  
一听到熟悉的声音，兴奋的小家伙马上就往索隆那边飞去。索隆定下脚步注视身前人的脸，嘴角还有一点没擦干净的酱呢，他二话不说腾出手有些粗暴地往污渍擦去，橡胶脸随之被扯了一下。路飞愣了一会不解地看着心烦气躁的剑士，又笑了，笑得天真可爱。  
“嘿嘿谢谢你索隆！不过刚刚山治帮我擦过了！”

“你啊……”  
感受到眼皮无奈抖动，他很想骂，骂他长长心眼好不好，不知怎地就是骂不出口，尤其是那抹灿烂过头的笑容简直是要把心中的怒火给硬生生浇灭。他吐口热气哼了一声，闷闷地转过头自顾自走了。

“欸？索隆怎么啦？”  
“别理他，可能饥渴症又要发作了。”  
“什么意思啊？”

没有人回答少年的疑问，他只好愣愣地跟在后头，半天都没搞懂到底发生了什么事。

50%

于是，三人一骨就这样来到了一家旅馆前。说是为了放松骨头所以布鲁克动用他的私房钱订了高级旅馆，还识相地订了两间房。房间分配自不用说，他肯定是要和山治一间的了。

住宿安排好后接下来的行程当然就是要去泡泡这里的温泉。众人换上了浴衣就往旅馆设有的公共浴池走去。

“对了山治桑，晚餐就不用麻烦你了，旅馆会帮我们准备。”

一听到和食物有关的词，走在前面的船长眼睛就亮了，用极其高昂的调调又重复了一遍：“晚餐？！晚餐吃什么呀？！”

“寿喜锅哟路飞桑，”布鲁克呵呵笑了几下又继续道，“很多肉的火锅，你一定很喜欢。”

“哇哦～！超棒的！肉肉肉～”果然肉就是路飞的兴奋剂了，似乎还觉得蹦蹦跳跳不太能表达自己的喜悦和感激，他纵身一跃跳到了布鲁克的肩上，眼睛都眯成了弯月，“谢谢你布鲁克！你真好！”

“这是我的荣幸，船长先生。”  
骨头宠溺地拍着蹭在他肩上的那顶草帽，他一向不排斥与船长亲近，况且这个少年也的确有一种想让人疼惜的魔力，毕竟他是这么的可爱。

然而谁也没发现，走在最后面的剑士微微挑高了一眉。

他们倒还很平静的走着。不愧是高级旅馆，四周的侍女皆穿戴好看的和服在礼貌招待，个个面带微笑服务周到，看得山治都没空和剑士吵架，他心中的闷气也一直无处发泄。

此时，看起来像店长的漂亮女性缓缓走来停在了路飞面前，笑盈盈鞠了一躬后便指向他松垮垮的腰带。

“这位客人，浴服松了哦。”  
“欸？真的。”  
“失礼了。”

说完，那女性利落地解开了歪七扭八的腰带，动作熟练且轻柔的重新绑好。大咧咧的少年倒没想得太多，自己的确不怎么会处理这种复杂事，况且还有人愿意帮忙，挺好。

但某人就不这么认为了。当小姐姐一碰上少年的腰开始，他整个人就相当不好了。一方面觉得心口闷得扰人，那口气一直卡在喉中出不来；一方面又非常嫌弃自己锻炼不足心胸不宽，竟会为这种事憋气窝火。

“好了。”  
漂亮姐姐对着路飞又是一笑，当然路飞不会吝于自己的笑容，他咧口白牙回以一抹春风，把那姐姐逗得更开心了。  
“你真可爱。玩得开心点哦。”  
“噢！谢谢你！”

都说烦躁的人做什么事都嫌烦，的确，从这时候开始跟在队伍最后的索隆就老觉得这条走廊到底怎么回事为什么那么长，走了半天都还没到。而且不知道为什么周遭的人总盯着船长看，有窃窃私语的，有害怕的，有惊叹的……  
总之，就是一直盯着路飞看。  
这不，前面又走来一人堵住了路飞的去路。

“你是蒙奇D路飞吗？！那个罪恶时代的一员！”  
“啊，是我没错。怎么了？”  
“我……我……”  
“没事的话就让开吧，挡着路了。”  
“我是你的粉丝啊啊啊！！”

像是累积已久的情绪忽然爆发出来一样，那个狂热粉噼里啪啦嚷着路飞的“光荣史迹”，打趴七武海啦，揍飞天龙人啦，大闹海军总部啦等等。这些新闻他甚至可以倒背如流。

“你你你真的很厉害！”那个小粉丝兴奋得两眼闪光，说完还腾出双手握紧路飞的手，激动得眼眶都冒出了泪水，“呜呜呜我终于握到了……”

“干嘛啊，放开啊……”  
虽说不至于讨厌，但被陌生人这样对待路飞还是会觉得抵触的。他试图甩开对方，奈何那双手真的握得太紧根本挥不开，就在他想开口骂走对方时，后面的剑士已经抢先一步冲了上来，有力的大掌啪一声搭在了那人的腕上。

“他说让你放开，你没听见吗？”

索隆咬牙说道，同时掌心的力道又加了几分。小粉丝被迫接受渗人的危险气息，尤其是那双眸子上染着的锐利简直堪比冰河世纪的恶寒。他抖了一下快速溜到路飞背后，小手仿佛为寻找安全感似的搭在路飞肩上，还不忘露出半颗头看向快炸开的剑士。

“呜……救我……”  
“你快走吧。”  
山治看不下去了，他用力把那人从路飞身上剥开并重重把他推到后边，这才让剑士的眉头松了一点。一点。  
“欸，可是签名还没……”  
“再过3秒那个人就会拔刀，到时候别说我，连路飞也救不了你。”

纵使是狂热粉丝到底还是惜命的，在看到剑士腰边的三把刀还听到马上就要被砍后，他不要命似的尖叫逃跑了。

路飞有些发愣，虽然这一连串的事来得很突然，那人也很莫名其妙，但有至于要拔刀吗？他很不解，脑袋瓜转不过来。  
“那人怎么回事啊？”他喃喃道，“呐索隆你说……”  
然而转过头去才发现剑士已走远，他又觉得更莫名了，甚至还有点生气，嘟起小嘴就不断嚷嚷。  
“干嘛啊那家伙真奇怪！”  
“还有早上的时候也是！啊真是！”  
“笨蛋索隆！”

虽然有些对不起船长先生，不过这样的他们真可爱。布鲁克在心中暗自打趣。  
山治也叹了口气摇头，今天还真是破天荒听见了路飞对食欲以外的抱怨，看来是要下红雨了。

99%

热气升腾的浴池内，剑士静坐于企鹅水喷头之下，源源不断的热水柱啪沙沙打在宽厚的肩上。他看向浴盆的不远处，船长和布鲁克正聊得开怀。

路飞本就是一秒就可以忘却烦心事的人，只要不是闹粮荒，再大的烦恼也能很快被抛之脑后。他开心地笑着，或许是水温过高，少年的肌肤被浸得透红，圆润的脸颊上像挂着两颗小红苹果，让人恨不得咬上一口。

索隆咽了咽口水后叹了口气，又再次暗骂自己锻炼不足，不相信船长才会升起这股醋意。想到这里他觉得有些愧疚，也觉得应该主动向对方搭话了，然而抬起头的瞬间却又正好对上那双水嫩嫩的微张的大腿，纯白浴巾危险地盖住了那个部位，中间黑漆漆的啥也看不清，只依稀看到某种形状静静的躺在大腿根部。他倒抽口热气，差点被自己的呼吸呛到。

“咳路飞，不要坐在浴盆上。”  
“欸？为什么？”  
“没有为什么，总之快点下来。”  
“不要！我已经泡了很久了，现在只想休息！”被阻止的人倒不依了，小腿还赌气的上下摇晃抗议，险些就要把挂在腰边的浴巾摇下。  
“好好好不要就不要，别摇了！”

索隆咬牙看向后面浴池的大叔，从刚刚开始那几个家伙就一直用色眯眯的眼神直盯着自家船长还在窃窃私语。于是腹中的那股烈火直线烧到了脑袋，他猛站起来往那里瞪去，吓得那几个大叔赶紧收回了视线。

“看你平时锻炼这么多也是白费。”靠在浴盆边的山治冷哼了一声。  
“闭嘴，混蛋色卷眉。”  
“哈？！你才是满脑子路飞屁股的变态混蛋吧？！”  
“你说什么！？”

于是绿头和黄头就这样往常地打了起来，把浴盆内的池水搅得乱七八糟，水花飞溅。一旁的船长倒不明白了，刚刚还隐约听见他们在谈什么“路飞屁股”什么的，下一秒就打起来了。

“真是的，我的屁股到底怎么了？”  
“路飞桑，你还是别说话了。”  
“可是他们好像是为我的屁股打起来的，我想知道嘛。”  
“这个你就要问索隆桑了，哟吼吼……”  
“啊啊今天真奇怪。我要出去了。”

说罢，坐在浴盆上的人猛转了个身就要踩着浴盆跳下去，然而那摇摇欲坠的，唯一的遮蔽物就这样完美华丽的掉了下来。他就着那个姿势只来得及“啊”一声，其他浴池，不，整个浴场的视线都集中到了他身上。

“路飞桑快穿好！”  
首先反应过来的是布鲁克，他与路飞的距离最近，也就是说整个事发过程他看得最清楚。在后面吵架的黄发和绿发仍愣在原地看着被泡红的滑嫩屁股，过了半响山治才安静的坐下，架也不吵了。他转过头去看着身旁的人，果然脸黑得出奇。

起码是公共场所应该不会闹起来，这点理性他还是有的。山治默默想着。

“欸？没关系吧？这里都是男人啊。”

好吧，撤回前言。  
山治向布鲁克打了个眼神，布鲁克快速将浴巾乱七八糟缠回路飞腰上后便匆匆去到了山治身旁，仿佛是在让位给即将冲来的野兽。

“怎、怎么啊？”  
突然间气氛好奇怪，大家是怎么了？  
路飞看了看布鲁克，布鲁克合起双手好像在和他道歉，嘴里似乎在喃喃着什么，听不懂。他又看了看山治，山治也闭上眼无奈摇头，手指暗示性的指向一旁沉默已久的剑士。

“索隆？”

并没有回应船长的呼唤，剑士一语未发地走向对方，精壮的大腿把池水推得哗哗响，像是惊涛巨浪前的最后一道小浪花。他耐着腹中的怒火和莫名之火，脸色颇差地停在了路飞身前。

“怎么啦索隆？”

路飞又叫了一声，脑袋顺着糯糯的尾音歪了一下，顽皮的水珠顺着刘海滴在了红扑扑的脸上并顺着凹凸曲线一路流到了颈项、锁骨、胸膛、腹部……  
从那颗水珠回过神来后，剑士才发现自己的体温已经高得出奇，他吐了口热气，腹中燃着的怒火与另一层叫嚣的欲火搅在了一起让他胸口起伏不断。  
他咬牙抱起呆呆的船长，确认好对方的浴巾仍挂在腰上后便在众人的注目下径直往出口走去。

“没得吃寿喜锅了呢，路飞桑。”  
“可恶的绿藻野兽竟然这么幼稚。”

目送远去的背影，在浴池内的俩人各自喃喃道。

100%

“突、突然干嘛啊索隆！？”  
路飞诧异的叫着，然而他知道对方是不会回应的，因为从刚刚开始无论他怎么问怎么叫怎么挣扎，对方几乎连一点反应也不给，脸上挂着的表情也叫人完全猜不透。

虽然人是很奇怪也很反常，但有些毛病还是改不了的。路，还是要迷的。  
“回房间的话是直走啦！真是快放我下来！”  
然而索隆真的转回原路了，但他依然没有说话也没有答应对方的请求，只是轻轻嘁了一声表示路痴的烦躁。

在路飞气呼呼的指引下他终于艰辛地来到了房前，那过程简直就是灾难，不仅要要忍受欲望的龙卷还要被自家船长嫌弃说这个路痴病到底什么时候才能治好。他又是一股气，飞快进到房里后就把怀里的人摁到了门上，连口气也不让对方喘一下就重重地吻了上去。

“嗯咕……索……唔”  
路飞靠在拉门上承受着突如其来的吻。和以往的吻不同，索隆并没有以缓慢的动作引导生疏的少年，而是直接撬开对方的唇齿，强迫那双颤抖的唇瓣为他而开，让他得以长驱直入。他把自己的舌头全部探入，用舌尖轻刮对方的舌面，逗得路飞一阵酥麻，原本挣扎的双手也停在了索隆的脖子上。

他们吞咽着彼此的津液，直到路飞觉得快缺氧窒息时，对方才拉着一条银丝不舍的分离。他喘吁吁的抢着新鲜空气，正要抬起头质问时，剑士已经将其一把抱起并放到了旅馆为他们铺好的床褥上。路飞沉默地看着对方深沉且迷醉的眸子，让他不自觉腾出手抚上对方的脸轻轻摩挲，他清楚听见了对方沉而有力的呼吸。

从浴池匆匆出来后又在走廊折腾了那么久，路飞身上的浴衣早已松得一扯就落。索隆顺着对方的额、鼻、嘴一直吻下去，滑过颈项时就用舌尖轻轻的勾，来到挺立的蓓蕾时就一口咬上，另一只手则配合揉捏动作。他其实一刻也等不下去了，身下的欲望已经快要炸裂，但他知道急躁的进入只会造成伤害，所以宁可花多一点时间让对方舒服些。

而路飞的确很舒服，黑亮的眸子蒙上了一层迷离，嘴里也不断呢喃着“索隆、索隆”。原本还很霸道的人此刻却又变得那么温柔，每一个落在他身上的吻像是蜻蜓点水般在腹中掀起了一波波涟漪。他有些恍惚地抬起头，对方正舔上了他的腹部，又惹得他一阵瘙痒，血液也直冲冲地聚集到了某处。

把路飞的浴衣完全撤下后，索隆又贪恋地注视了几秒。光滑的腹上闪耀着水光，是刚刚一路舔弄下来的痕迹。吃起来很弹牙的乳尖又让他忍不住咬了几口，顺便印下了不深不浅的齿痕。再往上一看，月光照在了少年好看的脸上，泛红的面颊简直就是诱人的媚态，嘴里还叹着好听的奶音，叫着自己的名字。他深呼了口气，心里层叠的乌云一点点消散而去。

“索、索隆？”  
“嗯……别停啊……”  
路飞嘟囔了一声以示抗议，双腿也积极缠上了对方的腰部。他挪了挪湿漉漉的屁股，下腹的空虚和后穴的骚动让他恨不得对方现在马上立刻就进来。

“是，船长。”  
心情好了做什么都带笑。阴转晴的剑士扯开了那抹专属笑容，有点坏坏的，却又带点柔情。他吻上柔软的唇瓣，带茧的指腹去到了湿透的穴口慢悠悠打转，身下又传来了急躁的呼唤，他扬起嘴角对着入口缓缓送了进去。

“呜……索……隆”  
路飞难耐的扭动，不是因为不适，而是因为太想要，单用手指已经远远不够了。偏偏那熟练的指头却反复挑弄敏感点，逗得他颤动不已。而挺得老高的欲望也被对方好好的安抚着，湿热的口腔温暖地包裹住了他的炙热，让他不断游走于巅峰的边缘。在加入第二根指头的瞬间，路飞就尖叫着高潮了。

他向来都会把路飞的津液吞下，今天也是。松开了自己的浴衣后索隆把软绵绵的腿抬到自己肩上，路飞的下半身就这样呈现在了眼前，好看的穴口一张一合的仿佛在期待着插入。他压低了身子，眼睛一刻不离的看着对方同时对着那个入口猛地一沉，炽热的物体一下滑进了最深处。

“啊……好……呜……”  
叫嚣的欲望瞬间被平复，路飞断断续续说着破碎的词语，甜腻的呻吟毫不掩饰地从口中溜出。  
“嗯？什么？”  
索隆轻声问道，他抚上路飞的脸，吻走对方眼角边的雾水。  
“好、好舒服……”  
“索隆，快、快点……”

过于煽情的请求让他一时无法言语，只好以行动应答。他开始有节奏的挺动腰部，轻而沉稳的每一下都勾过了肠壁上的敏感点抵入深处。泡过热水的橡胶真的柔软得出奇，他觉得自己像撞进了什么温暖的汪洋般，暖乎乎的，湿漉漉的。

“哈啊索隆……！快……！”  
路飞激情地搭上身前人的肩，钝痛的快感把他的下腹搅得汹涌，身体也随之泛上了好看的粉色。对方的动作很柔乃至于磨人，他急了，像是一条被解放的鱼般不断扭动腰部，贪婪地吸附体内的异物以索取更多。

感受到对方临近的高潮，索隆咬牙加快了速度。一退出来，橡胶甬道就死死咬住他不肯放过，一挺进去，柔软的内里就贪婪地把他全部吸食进去然后毫不留情的挤压。一阵阵酥麻电流从背脊爬遍全身，他低吼着，每一下的抽插都让彼此一步步爬上云霄，捣弄的水声也合着激昂的叫喊响彻整个房间。

“嗯啊啊！索、索隆！好舒服……！”  
“最……”  
“最喜欢索隆……啊！”

索隆怔了一会儿，随之就是铺天盖地的满足感。虽然这是路飞的习惯，在高潮前总要各种激动表白，但今日份的告白却让这位剑士满足得爆炸，连心里深处的最后一朵乌云也被扫荡得干干净净了。就在对方尖叫着高潮之际，他抓起夹在他腰侧的蜷缩的脚趾，闭上眼真挚地送上一吻。

0%

高潮后俩人又在被窝里缠绵了一会，直到如雷的咕噜声提醒了索隆身旁的人儿还没用晚饭时，他才穿好衣服打算为船长觅食。然而拉门拉开的瞬间，正巧碰上了侍女。

“这位客人，您们要用晚饭了吗？”  
“啊，我正想去找。”  
“隔壁房的客人亲自去了厨房准备了晚餐，他让我端上来给你们。”

语毕，侍女把热腾腾的寿喜锅和几瓶冷酒一并送进了房里。索隆倒乐得轻松，不用麻烦找食物还可以享受美酒。今天真开心。

同样开心的人还有以为错过寿喜锅而闷闷不乐的船长，一看到大盘大盘的肉，事后的绵绵无力直接被旺盛的食欲取代，他边扫荡桌上的肉片边感动流涕。

“喂那个肉还生，至少多煮一下啊。”  
“呜呜索肉，泰好粗了……”  
塞了满嘴的肉还要说话，也只有索隆能懂他的语言了。  
“是吗？那个服务员说是山治特别做的。”  
“咕……诶？！是山治吗？怪不得那么好吃！明天一定要谢谢他！”  
“啊。”索隆扬起嘴角应到。

看着对方的笑容，某种异样的感觉从心口迸出，路飞觉得自己好像忘了什么，和索隆有关的，但无论怎么想也想不起。  
“嗯……感觉怪怪的……”  
“怪？哪里怪？”  
路飞又是一愣，自己竟也答不出了。  
“啊算了，反正过去了，嘻嘻～”  
“什么啊。”

月色下，俩人开心的吃着寿喜锅，咕哝咕哝声和说笑声融着微醺的风一起吹向了满星夜空。宴席一直持续到凌晨，直到路飞嚷嚷着不行了俩人才相拥入眠，为他们的温泉之旅画上了句点。

后续：  
因为自己跑去度假无视了辛劳的人而被娜美打则是几天后的事了。


End file.
